


Drabble: All That's Best Of Dark And Bright.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The first time he kissed Byron, he'd only barely introduced himself.





	Drabble: All That's Best Of Dark And Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from randomling: Do you feel like writing Highlander? I would 100% take a Methos drabble with some kissing in.

The first time he kissed Byron, he'd only barely introduced himself. There was too much opium involved for any kind of manners, and anyway, Methos wasn't in the mood for them. He felt wild this century and Byron was exactly what he was looking for. Methos had always liked the ones who urged him onward. He'd tried to break the habit a few times; it'd never taken.

The second time he kissed Byron, he'd just told him about immortality. Byron had believed it immediately.

Methos hadn't taken a student in centuries, but Byron... Byron was the perfect exception to make.


End file.
